Luz y Oscuridad
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Un encuentro que producira cambios, en este mundo todos nesecitamos de una luz...aquella que nos saque de la oscuridad que causa el dolor y la soledad...


Hi!! Bueno...etto...aquí les traigo un One-shot que acabo de escribir n///n...parte desde el último cáp del manga...

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría tener a Gaarita-kun y a Sasuke :baba:...xD

* * *

**Luz y Oscuridad**

_Únicamente quiero estar contigo de esta forma  
Eso es lo que creo realmente  
Los blancos copos de nieve esconden esta ciudad…  
…y dulcemente dibujan los recuerdos en nuestros corazones  
Desde ahora y para siempre contigo…_

_-----ooooo---- _

No puedo creerlo, al fin estaba tras la pista de ese maldito…

Había dejado a Karin que se encargase de Sakura, justo tenían que encontrarme…porque demonios no me dejan en paz!

Les dije que mi camino era el de un vengador, pero insisten en entrometerse…

Pero ya no importa, lo uno que debe preocuparme es que pronto podré cumplir mi objetivo y poder quitarme este peso de encima… ¿Quién soy?

Alguien que no sabía lo que el destino le traía, que en la búsqueda de ese mal nacido…conocería a quien me salvaría de mi mismo…

Sasuke¡Me las pagaras, al fin te mataré!

Al llegar donde yo creía que él se encontraba, no puedo creer que me había equivocado…pero como? Si era la misma sensación, no entiendo…pero frente a mis ojos no se encontraba ese sujeto, sino que ese Usuratoncachi junto con ese Sensei y una chica de cabello oscuro…Peleaban contra un tipo de Akatsuki pero no era él…Rayos!

En mi rabia y frustración decidí quedarme a observar… espero ver al menos y que alga valido la pena el haber venido tan rápido…bueno además que no estoy con ánimos de escuchar los sermones de Sakura…me aburren esas típicos sermones que terminan con llantos de su parte…Hmph!

**Un Grito me saco de mis pensamientos, era ese Dobe…para variar lo estaban golpeando…**

Hinata: N…Naruto-kun…

Bueno…hay que admitir que ese Dobe ha mejorado un poco, después de que todo parecía en su contra le esta dando pelea a ese sujeto…Un momento! Por confiarse…le va a llegar una de esas bombas, no se porque pero algo me dice que vaya a ayudarlo…pero por otro lado…a mi que me importa, sería mejor que no estuviese ¡Así de una buena vez me dejan tranquilo! Pero que?! Que es esa técnica…?

¿?: ShugoHakke Rokujuuyonshou!!

Naruto: Gracias Hinata!

Hinata: Etto…E…Estas bien, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Si! –Parándose – solo me confié un poco, demo ya no pasará

Hinata…por el protector puedo notar que es de Konoha, pero no recuerdo haberla visto…aunque esos ojos me son familiares…mmm…-vino a su mente una escena del pasado

_Flash Back _

_¿?: Oye tu! Como te llamas? Me interesa saber tu nombre _

_El moreno volteó a ver _

_Sasuke: esta acostumbrado que si quieres el nombre de otra persona, se debe decir el suyo primero_

_¿?: Hmph…Mi nombre es Hyuuga Neji…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Sehh, ahora recuerdo…una Hyuuga… ¡Un momento! Acaso…es aquella chica…-recordó a la morena que estaba sentada junto al Uzumaki en el examen chunnin- A cambiado bastante…no sabía que poseía una técnica así, será mejor seguir observando…

El combate siguió y todo parecía a favor del equipo de Konoha, cuando en eso la morena sintió una presencia cerca de ellos y activando su Byakugan vio el chacka de alguien no muy lejos de ellos, parecía que observaba el combate…

Hinata: "Alguien nos observa" – en eso dirige su mirada hacía el rubio que se encontraba peleando y luego al sensei y se acerca a este-…mmm…Y…Yamato-sensei…

Yamato¿Lo viste? – le susurraba

Hinata:…huh?...también lo…sintió…?

Yamato: solo esta observando…me pregunto...Hinata ve donde el- la muchacha se sorprendió

**Ella dudaba en hacerlo, le preocupaba el Uzumaki que seguía peleando ignorando lo que sus compañeros estaban discutiendo en estos momentos…**

Demo, ella sabía que lo más importante era la misión…y si quería ayudar a Naruto, debía hacer caso al Sensei…

Hinata:…H…Hi –asintió para luego mirar una vez más al rubio y activar su Byakugan nuevamente

Yamato: Hinata, se que te será imposible ganarle…solo mantenlo ocupado hasta que podamos ir – la chica asintió y se dirigió donde el sujeto que se encontraba observando

Oooo----ooooO

**El Uchiha se sorprendió que la chica comenzará a alejarse de sus compañeros y comenzará a acercarse donde estaba él?**

Sasuke: "Pero que demo…? Acaso sabe donde estoy? Pero como…?

Sorprendido el portador del Sharingan no atino a moverse, hasta que ya la tenía frente a él

Hinata: U…Uchiha…san

Sasuke: Como supiste…"esos ojos…"

Hinata¿Huh?...E…Etto…con mi…Byakugan, puedo ver el…chackra…y…

Sasuke:…ya veo…"Igual que Karin" interesante ¿y a que has venido¿Crees que puedes hacer "algo" contra mí?

Hinata:…N…No creo poder…demo…

Sasuke: Entonces?

Hinata: L…Lograré…detenerte…hasta que lleguen los demás – en su mirada se podía ver la determinación de sus palabras y el Uchiha lo pudo notar

Sasuke: Hmph…veamos que puedes hacer, tu línea sucesoria contra la mía – decía mientras activaba su Sharingan- es más…te daré algo de ventaja por ser mujer, utilizaré puro taijutsu ¿Qué te parece?

Otra vez la estaban considerando débil, como le entristecía eso…le recordaba a su padre cuando la comparaba con su pequeña hermana…Ella se ha esforzado por mejorar y se lo mostraría a todos, que ella era digna de ser una Hyuuga…que ella también podía ser fuerte

Hinata:…-poniéndose en la posición del taijutsu que solo descendía de generación en generación dentro de su clan- A…Adelante

**Pov. Sasuke****.-**

Había que admitirlo, para ser una chica era bastante fuerte y gracias a ese Byakugan había logrado esquivar muchos de mis ataques, ella podía ver más que solo el Chackra…

Pero hay algo más, por mucho que a quedado tirada en el suelo por uno de mis golpes…se vuelve a levantar, posee mucha resistencia pero lo que más me llama la atención es que cada vez que se pone de pie…sus ojos muestran más determinación y fuerza…

**Fin Pov. Sasuke.-**

Sasuke: "Me recuerda ese Dobe" Porque te vuelves a levantar? Acaso no ves que es inútil? No puedes contra mí

Hinata:…-bajando la mirada-…lo…se…pero…-a su mente vino un recuerdo del rubio, en el cual este no se daba por vencido y decía su típica frase "No me daré por vencido, este es mi camino ninja…"- N…No…me daré por vencida…-tratando de recobrar el aliento-…este es mi camino ninja…

Aquellas palabras le sorprendieron al Uchiha, eran las mismas que decía el Uzumaki siempre…haciéndole recordar la batalla que tuvieron.

Sasuke: Hmph…camino ninja…no entiendo porque no me dejan tranquilo, en especial ese Dobe de Naruto – decía mosqueado el moreno

Hinata: No le digas así a Naruto-kun! – por primera vez en su vida la morena había sacado la voz, lo cual sorprendió al chico que la miraba entre sorpresa y extrañado porque luego ella volvió a su típica pasividad al hablar- G…Gomen..ne…demo…Naruto-kun…siempre a estado preocupado por ti…

Sasuke: Hmph…ustedes no entienden nada…no saben lo que es perder a todos tus seres queridos…que tu propio hermano los haya matado…

La Hyuuga no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, todo era tan triste…pero ahora comprendía el porque este era de esa manera y actuaba así…debió ser muy duro para él…se debió sentir muy solo...Y ella entendía muy bien ese sentimiento…la soledad

Hinata:…t…te entiendo…

Sasuke¡No digas estupideces! Que puedes saber tú ¿eh?! Tú tienes a tus padres y tu amado Clan ¡No vengas a decir que me entiendes!

Hinata:…E…Es cierto que pertenezco al Clan Hyuuga demo…se lo que es estar sola, no logre conocer a mi madre…ella murió cuando yo todavía era una bebé y…para mi padre…-bajo su mirada llena de tristeza al recordar todo su oscuro pasado-…para el…era como si no existiera…siempre me considero débil, para él solo estaba mi pequeña hermana…

Todo lo que estaba escuchando le resultaba muy familiar, pues claro…era muy parecido a lo vivido él cuando pequeño…Su padre solo tenía ojos para su hermano mayor y a el su padre lo consideraba débil y no le tomaba mucho en cuenta…

Sasuke:……………-desviaba la mirada

Ambos en silenció mientras una suave brisa comenzaba a correr en aquel lugar y el ocaso comenzaba a dar señales de vida, pintando de colores el cielo…

Cuando una voz conocida para ambos se escucho, sacándolos a ambos de aquella "quietud"

¡¡Hinata!!

Hinata:…N…Naruto-kun…- y extenuada por la "batalla" junto con todo lo acontecido…comenzó a caer lentamente desmayada

Pero antes de caer al suelo unos brazos le sostuvieron y unos ojos le observaban en silencio, ella despedía una paz…una extraña luz despedía su ser…

Naruto¡¡Sasuke!! Que piensas hacer? – el rubio miraba preocupado al Uchiha que tenía en brazos a la Hyuuga, y su sensei lo observaba en silencio

Sasuke:…"Si te hubiera conocido antes, no hubiera estado tan solo…" –en eso levanto su mirada, pero en esta se podía ver algo diferente…en ella se podía ver un cambio, no era aquella fría que permanecía desde la batalla de ambos…- Naruto

Naruto¿Qué?

Sasuke: Ya te lo he dicho, yo soy un vengador y mientras no cumpla con mi meta no pienso volver…-le dijo antes de voltear

Naruto: Todavía dices eso!! Solo te causarás más dolor ¿no lo entiendes? Solo obtendrás oscuridad

Sasuke: -una pequeña sonrisa se reflejo por unos segundos en su rostro antes de volver a tomar el semblante serio- No, ya no…-iba a comenzar a alejarse

Naruto¡Espera¡¡Hinata ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?!!

Sasuke:…ella vendrá conmigo, y si te interpones –volteó a mirarlo con sus ojos rojos- ¡Te mataré! – su mirada volvió a la "normalidad" antes de volver a darle la espalda a su "mejor amigo" y desaparecer en un puf de la vista de ambos

El Uzumaki iba a ir tras él, pero es detenido por su Sensei

Yamato: Espera Naruto, Detente

Naruto¡Pero que dices Yamato-Sensei! Tenemos que llevarle de vuelta, además se ha llevado a Hinata

Yamato: Descuida Naruto, Sasuke estará bien ahora –decía tranquilamente, mientras sus ojos se centraban en donde había estado parado el Uchiha hace unos segundo con la chica en sus brazos

Naruto: P..Pero…porque…porque dice eso…?

Yamato:…el ya ha encontrado la luz que le faltaba…Es hora de avisar a los demás lo sucedido, en marcha – le decía antes de comenzar a alejarse ante la mirada extrañada del rubio que seguía sin entender las palabras de su Sensei…

Naruto:..La luz que le faltaba…?

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí se podía ver caminar al Uchiha en silencio…se detuvo un momento para mirar el cielo, observaba con nostalgia la luna…siempre le había gustado mirar el cielo, contemplar de por si el sol…desde la muerte de sus padres había preferido la luz del día, la noche solo le traía recuerdos dolorosos…pero por alguna razón...-poso sus ojos en la chica que estaba en sus brazos-…por alguna razón, ahora la noche no le parecía tan oscura como otras veces…

* * *

Espero le guste n///n...es el primer one-shot que escribo

me harían muy feliz si me dejan sus comentarios :D


End file.
